


The Truth Comes Out

by JEM1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEM1/pseuds/JEM1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal family gathering turns into chaos when the truth starts spilling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bianca I

The Truth Comes Out

Bianca I  
Six years. Six years that I have not talked, hugged, or even seen my brother. My father, Hades, did not want me in the world above. So, I did what every good daughter does and obeyed. That is until I found out he was coming over.  
My brother used to always come down here; he practically lived down her, and he did at one point. However, since the wars he has stopped coming down to visit dad. When he used to come I would always hide because, according to my father, I was not allowed to be seen by him. Now I just miss him. When I found out by eavesdropped on my father I did not know what to feel.  
Happiness. Anxiety. Fear.  
This is something I have wanted for years, now its here. Knowing my brother he thinks I'm still dead and most like hates me. He could never let go of grudges, no matter how many times he says he can. Anyways I guess you just want to know how I, the good daughter, ended up eavesdropping on my father. The answer is simple he was acting shady. He would not look me in the eyes anymore. He would always stop having conversations when I walk in the room. So I took matters into my own hands and found out what was going on. My brother is coming and he is bringing a ‘friend’ . I don't know who the ‘friend’ is but from what it sounds like my dad likes him, somewhat. But, the thing the got me most of all was not the fact that Nico was coming; it was that my mother was also coming.  
I have not seen her since I was 9. My father has forbidden any contact with her. You see was grief stricken when she died, so he just wanted to hide all that pain and sorrow away. Now that my father wants to let her have contact with us, thats big. Like something serious is about to happen.  
**************************  
“Bianca!” Hades called out. I quickly threw my book across my bed and went to unlock my door.  
“Yes father?”  
“How many times do I have to tell you, stop locking your door.”  
“sorry”  
Hades swiped a hand across his face and look at his daughter exasperatedly. “your room is a mess still.” I looked around my room as my face slowly got redder. I managed a meek “sorry” but it did not look like he was interested in my room, more like he was interested in me.  
“Bianca can I come in? there is something I need to tell you.” Hades said with a calm, collective stature. He did not look agitated or upset so I took that as a good sign. I moved out of the way and let him in. My father was a good foot taller than me. He loved to tower over people and unfortunately that meant me too. He sat down in one of my chairs by the balcony and beaconed me to come also. So I sat across from him; we stayed staring at one another for about two minutes before he began speaking.  
“Do you remember your mother?”  
I was taken aback that was not something my father usually says. I just stared at him with this bewildered look on my face.  
“Bianca don’t make that face, you know I don’t like it when you make faces.” Hades stated.  
“sorry.” I managed softly as I looked at my hands.  
“Going back to my question, do you remember her or not?” He had this hard stare that made me a little hesitant on speaking, but I did.  
“yes, I remember her” I whispered softly.  
“How much do you remember of her.”  
“ everything.” Now my father was the one taken aback. Even though I was 20 doesn't mean that I cant still act like a child. So, I did what all children do and laugh at his expression. He didn't seem to like it all to well. I could see him starting to get annoyed. When I saw face now I sobered up and finally asked him the question that was bugging me since he walked into my room.  
“why are you interested in mom all of a sudden?”


	2. Bianca II

Bianca II   
I looked at him with a stoic face and he looked back with the same one. I never noticed how similar we looked until now. Of course I know that I'm the spitting image of my mother but I also have some of my father’s features. Like his eyes for instance. They were onyx black. They would suck the life right out of you if you looked into them long enough. At least mine had a dark ring of chocolate-color. People say you can learn everything about a person by just staring into their eyes, but my fathers held nothing. Just darkness.  
He looked at me for what felt like years until he turned his head and leaned back into his chair. I was afraid. For the first time in six years; I was afraid. I thought I had finally pushed my father to the edge. I was rapidly contemplating senerios and how to get out of them.   
Until my father let out a laugh.   
Thats right. the God of the Underworld laughed.   
He looked at me with a smile gracing his lips and stood up. I was so confused at this moment that I just stared up at him. My father let out his hand for me to grab, so I did.   
“follow me, I have a surprise for you.” Hades stated nonchalance.   
It took me awhile to register what he was saying. A surprise. Now I'm seriously thinking that he has amnesia or something. This is absolutely not what he does. Maybe its opposite day, ya thats it; its opposite day and I forgot to mark it on my calendar.   
I followed him down the corridor till we reached the throne room doors. They were huge obsidian slabs engraved with bronze. The doors had depictions of death so gruesome it made you want to cringe. I kept examining these doors until my father pushed them open. He stood in place and looked at me with a ghost of a smile.   
“go in Bianca.” He whispered at me.   
I turned my head away from him and walked into the throne room. There was a woman looking at one of the engraving on the wall. She turned and looked at me as I walked in. What I saw made me stop and pale significantly. The woman looked just like me. She smiled at me with tear filled eyes. I couldn't believe it. I looked at my father to see if it was a trick or not. He just smiled and told me to go to her. I looked back, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.   
I had to ask it. I had to be sure.   
“Mama?” 

*********************************   
My voice was barely above a whisper, yet she still managed to hear me and nod. Tears were now spilling out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Tears were falling down her face too. Before I knew what I was doing I was running to her. I clung to her dress and cried. I cried tears that I have been holding in for six years. She was patting my head and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. After about five minutes I look at up at her. She had tears running down her face and her makeup was smudged a little. I didn't notice it at first but we were kneeling on the ground clinging onto one another. As if afraid one of us was going to die. Thats when I stared laughing. She joined in too. We were laughing like two old friends that didn't have a care in the world. We finally stopped and just smiled at one another.   
“Mia figlia il suo passato troppo tempo” She whispered in Italian. I could not trust my voice so I just smiled and nodded.   
My father came up and hugged the both of us when we stood up. My mother looked at him and smiled. We were finally a family again. I just wish Nico was here now. When I thought that I immediately looked at my dad. He could not refuse this now that my mom was present. Hades got this confused look on his face when he saw a grin plastered on mine.   
“Bianca what is it” he asked hesitantly.   
“I was just wondering can we invite Nico for dinner?” I asked triumphantly.   
My mother’s smile grew bigger as she looked up at Hades.   
“Yes Hades you should invite Nico over.” my mother stated. Her voice had a rich accent to it that made it almost irresistible; maybe thats why my father liked her. Hades smile faltered very little. You would have missed it if you were not paying close attention to him. But he managed a gruff “sure” to our question. He kept walking until he stopped halfway and turned around.   
“Im also going to tell Nico to bring his friend over also. I think its about time we met him” he stated and accentuated the friend making my mom and I look at each other with confused faces. With that he turned back around and left.


	3. Nico III

Nico III   
It was cold outside but I didn't mind. I kind of liked it. It was defiantly better than the summer thats for sure. Anyways I was trudging along in the snow when a snow ball hit me. I turned around quickly with my hand placed on the hilt of my sword. Only to see Will Solace. I glared half heartedly at him as he just laughed like a manic. I cant believe that he can be such a child sometimes. I turned back around and began to walk away, again. When out of nowhere a hand places itself on my shoulder. I stop and stare at it. It was pale and had a single silver ring in the shape of a skull on the ring finger. I gulp and slowly look up. Its my father. He is only about an inch or two taller than me now. I grew a lot in the past six years. Me and Jason are now the same height, which bugs Percy all the time. Back to my father; he just stared at me and nodded his head slightly over to a bench.   
When we sat down I couldn't help but notice that he looked more dressed up than usual. His hair was slicked back and he got rid of his beard. Which freaked me out because now we looked almost identical. He also had a black suit on with a grey collared shirt. His tie though was white, that was really peculiar. He also had a black flower pinned to his coat pocket as if a woman put her own personal touch to it. I looked back up at his face only to notice that he was staring at me. So I did the only natural thing and glared back. My father just looked away and shook his head.   
“You should learn some manners before tonight.” He calmly injected.   
I just looked dumbfounded as I muttered a “what?” Hades looked back at me as he repeated his original statement. I just glared at him.  
“And why would I need to do that? there is nothing special going on tonight.”   
“you are going to come and spend some quality family time with us tonight.”   
Now i was confused. Why would Hades want me to come to the Underworld. We don't usually have ‘quality family time’ and if we do it always ends badly. So, I just figured he wants me to do his dirty work like before. I glared harder at him.   
“what if I don't want to come?” I instigated. Hades looked at me with a stoic expression.   
“You have to and will come.”   
“and if I don't want to” I knew I was provoking him but I had to get the truth out of him somehow, and this was the only way I knew how.   
“You will if you want to make your mother happy.” at that moment he stood up and started walking down the path into the woods.   
***********************************************   
“hey death breath, close your mouth before you catch flies.” Will Solace stated sarcastically. I barely heard Will because I was too focused on what my father said. My mother. Could he really allow me to see her? I knew I was gaping but I didn't stop. I just could not believe it. In fact it was too good to be true. Thats when I felt a hand on my chin and force my mouth shut.   
“I told you you’re going to catch flies death breath, don't you listen?” I glared at Will as I stood up.   
“How many times do I have to tell you don’t call me death breath, Sunshine” Now Will looked a little peeved, and that made me happy.   
“Anyways what are you doing out here. I turned around and you were gone.”   
“Its nothing you have to worry about, Solace.”   
“Come on, Nico there has to be a reason why you came here.”   
“I swear if you start sprouting your psycho-   
I stopped mid-sentence because I saw something flutter out of my jacket pocket. It was a note of some sort. I bent down to pick it up. Will noticed this and changed his expression to a more solemn one.   
“Nico whats that.” His southern accent was very noticeable as he drawled out the words.   
“I don’t know; it wasn't here before.” I tried to keep my face down because I knew that I was blushed. Will’s southern accent always did that to me and I don't know why. Will is one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin my friendship with him because I have a slight cru— WHAT! no no no I don't have a crush on him thats absurd. I just like him, as a friend.   
“Yo, Nico you ok there?” I didn't notice until now that I was glaring at something. I looked up to see Will staring with questionable eyes.   
“its nothing Will.”   
“Ok so what is that anyways?” He was pointing at the paper in my hand. I forgot about that for a second. It looked like a regular letter, but it had my fathers insignia on it so I knew it was from him. So I just stuffed it in my pocket quickly.   
“Its nothing Will, just a piece of paper.”   
“Oh okay I guess.”   
“look its getting late I think I'm going to go crash.” I didn't wait for a response before I started sprinting to my cabin. I thought I could hear a faint “okay, night” but it was probably the wind playing tricks. I got to my cabin and bolted the door shut just as the sun was starting to set.   
I click on the lamp in my room and sit down on the edge of the bed. A letter from my father. I didn't know how I should react to this. My father never gave me letters, much less a smile. I hesitantly broke the seal and read the letter.  

Nico,   
I expect you to be at dinner tomorrow at 6:30. Your mother and Bianca are joining us. I also want to inform you to bring that friend of yours because your mother and Bianca want to meet him. also dress formal and learn your manners.   
Hades. 

I was pissed. Bianca and my mother were going to be there. How?! Bianca choose rebirth and my mom well it was forbidden for us to see her. I crumpled up the letter and threw it against the wall. My father was going to explain one way or another. I did the only thing that came naturally and shadow traveled.


	4. Nico IV

Nico IV   
I closed my eyes to the inside of my cabin and opened them again to the front of my father’s palace. I didn't waist any time; I barged straight into the palace scaring some to the maids. I marched down the hall no doubt my father knew I was coming but I didn't care. My footsteps were the only ones that could be heard in the hall since everyone stopped doing what they were doing. I guess seeing me down here after six years is a shock. I finally reached my father’s throne room and shoved the doors aside. It went dead silent as I walked in. My father turned his head to see who it was. When he saw it was me he told everyone to leave.   
“Nico what is the meaning of this?”   
“You know what its for Father”   
“Im assuming you got my letter” He said it in a bored expression and acted oblivious to the way I said father. So if its a game he wants to play then two can play at that.   
“Yes I did”   
“Well I believe it explicitly says to be here at 6:30 tomorrow.”   
“I know but I just wanted to tell you that your full of shit”   
I have never seen my father so taken aback before; it felt good. I kept my expression stoic just like he did. It was complete silence for what felt like eternity. Until he broke it.   
“Watch your tongue boy, or Ill have it cut out!” I gave a teasing laugh at him and just glared.   
“You wouldn't dare not if Mama is here” I saw his face change as if he had regrets.   
“Yes and I believe she wouldn't want to hear your dirty mouth either”   
“Ill show you a dirty mouth asshole” I whispered under my breath.   
“what was that boy?” I knew that he was baiting me on but I didn't care.  
“I said Ill. Show. You. A. Dirty. Mouth. Asshole”   
I didn't now. I was done for but this was payback for what happened before. Hades, swifter than a gust of wind, was standing in front of me. He grabbed the back of my coat and glared into my eyes.   
“You better watch yourself boy, unless you want another trip into Tartarus.” He whispered in my ear. I was scared but I wasn't going to show it.   
“Are you really going to threaten me now when Bianca and Mama are here?”   
I got him. He glared hard one last time and let go of my coat. He turned back as I readjusted my coat.   
“leave”   
“No, you didn't answer my questions”   
“well you didn't ask any questions” By now Hades was standing in front of an engraving. His hands were clasped behind his back. I stepped forward and stood next to him, looking at the same engraving. It was about Orpheus and Eurydice. That story always was a downer. Orpheus did everything he could to get his wife back but he could not follow one simple rule, don't look back. I dont know why my father was so interested in that engraving.  
“Were you joking? in your letter I mean”   
“No I wasn’t, they are in the kitchen if you want to talk with them.” He said this all while looking at the engraving. I didn't know how to feel. My mother and sister were just beyond that door.  
“How, I thought Bianca choose rebirth.”   
“I told her to lie to everyone.” I looked now at my father with both anger and sadness.   
“why.”   
“You know why Nico, you dont need me to explain.” Hades was know looking at me. I looked him straight in the eye and told him to shove it. He didn't seem mad just sad.   
“Nico I know you are upset and you have a right to be, but I did this for your own good.” I just kept looking at him. Then Hades did something unexpected and hugged me. I didn't know how to react. My father, the God of the Underworld was hugging me.   
“Uh, dad, what is going on.” He finally let go of me and just held me at arms length.   
“Look, Nico I think we got off on the wrong foot.”   
“You think” I scoffed. He just smiled at me and patted my shoulder.  
“I'm sorry, Nico” He looked actually remorseful.   
“I think its me who needs to be sorry, Father.” I looked down at my feet as I said this. My father put his hand under my chin.  
“no Nico you don’t. Everything was my fault. You had a good reason to be mad at me.” He smiled at me again. I just smiled back and began looking around the room. Nothing really changed except Persephone wasn't here. Which was odd because its winter.   
“where is your wife.”   
“I let her stay with her mother if she wanted this year.” I just nodded and looked kept looking around.   
“So are you going to say hello to your mother and sister or just stand here.” I looked back at my father and saw that he was actually curious on what I was going to do.   
“Ya I'm going to say hello to them, you want to come too? its okay if you don't want to.”   
Hades just smiled and pushed me towards the door. For the first time ever my father and I shared a smile.


	5. Will V

Will V   
I waved good bye and managed a good night when Nico left. He seemed so paranoid for some reason. I should probably check up on him because you know follow-ups and stuff like that. I wanted to hang out with Nico tonight since we both had nothing to do, and because I haven't seen him that often since he was stuck in my infirmary six years ago. He has gotten taller in the past couple years. He is my height now and I can't help but notice how gorgeous his eyes are. I shook my head I shouldn't be thinking like that; what if he did not see me the same way I saw him? The Sun was starting to set over the lake and I watched as couples walked hand-in-hand to their cabins. I couldn't help but feel jealous of them. They were happy together and I couldn't even get a date. I know pathetic, especially for a child of Apollo. I got to my cabin and looked over to the Hades cabin; a light seemed to be on. Nico was probably reading or something. So I just ignored it and walked into my cramped cabin.   
“William, you're here!” I heard one of my sisters yell. I grinned up at her before I made my way to my bunk.   
“Hey Jen, what's up” I probably sounded annoyed but I didn't care. I was too preoccupied with Nico.   
“Whats eating at you Will. You seem annoyed”   
“I'm not, just tired I guess”   
“oh” and with that I heard her shuffle away. I didn't want to tell her what was really up with me because knowing her, she would tell the whole camp.   
Nico.   
He kept plaguing my mind. I couldn't do something without thinking about him. The way he eats. The way he dresses. Even the way he speaks. Gods, Nico’s voice. He had a very evident Italian accent and every time he spoke it was like angels singing. Okay that was probably an exaggeration but who cares. Nico was the only person I want to date. He is one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin my friendship over this. I don't know how to tell him this. What if he gets angry? What if he's disgusted? Or even mortified?   
I eventually fell asleep to my constant internal debate. I can't wait for the morning because that meant a new day and new beginning.   
********************************************** 

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. I don't know what was going on but I jumped right out of bed and hit my head on the top bunk. I probably woke up my siblings because I saw them glaring at me from their beds. Shaking my head I got out of bed and went to get dressed.   
When I walked out of the bathroom to see that my siblings are already up and dressed laughing and joking as they always get in the morning. I smiled and waved at them as I made my way to the door, no one just screams in the morning like that.   
The air was chilly and the ground was covered in snow, but what I saw was quite unusual. Jason had someone thrown over his shoulder. I looked harder to get a closer look; It was his sister!   
“Didn't think she would come back this soon.” I looked over to see who was talked next to me. It was Nico.   
“Hey Nico, didn't think you would be up this early. You always wake up late.”   
“Its nothing.” He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from me. But I caught a look at his face. His normal delicate face was plagued by dark circles under them. I haven't seen his face look like that since after the Giant War.   
“Nico have you slept at all” He acted as if he couldn't hear me.   
“Nico did you hear me?” It probably sounded harsh but I was just worried for him.   
“Yes I did and its none of your concern if I do or don’t.” He was now looking at me and his face looked more tired than before.   
“Nico were you shadow traveling again?!”   
“yes”   
“I told you that you shouldn't do that anymore! how many times do I have to specify Doctor’s Orders.”   
“Your not my doctor anymore Will so I don't have to do anything you say.” He was now a few inches from my face. Our breaths were turning to fog in the cold. His hair was disheveled, not in a bad way but in a good way. A way that made me want to run my hands through it. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I stepped back. I was just too tempted to kiss him full on the lips.   
“What do you mean you didn't expect to see Thalia?” I hesitantly asked just to change the subject.   
“She said that she was traveling looking for new recruits.”   
“Oh, Okay and what about you where did you go? you don't just shadow travel anywhere.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started shuffling his feet.   
“I went to see my father about the letter.”   
The letter.   
I totally forgot about that letter. His father supposedly dropped it when he visited but Nico wouldn't tell me what it was about.   
“what was the letter about?’  
“A dinner party that my family wants to do.”   
“Your family? you mean your father?”   
“Him and the rest of my family.”   
“so like Hades and Persephone?”   
“Hades yes, but also my sister and my mom”   
“Wait did you say your mom and sister, but aren't they dead?” I cringed that was very blunt of me to say but I had to ask.   
“Yes they are but did you forget that my father is the God of the Underworld.” Oh, totally forgot about that.   
“So Im guessing your mother wants to see you all grown up hmm?”   
“Ya she does and there is also something else.” I looked at him with a quizzical expression.  
“What else is there?”   
“My father said I should invite you cause he wants to know if you are good or not.” I felt heat rise up in my cheeks. Nico wants to invite me to his family dinner party.   
“Wow Nico are you sure I…I mean its a huge honor and all”   
“I know now be ready at 6:00 and don't let this get to your head” He started to walk off and then suddenly stopped and turned around.   
“Oh and Will don't embarrass me in front of my mother” With that he turned back around and left.


	6. Will VI

Will VI   
Nico wanted me to go with him to his family dinner. Okay really his father had told him to invite me but Nico asked me so I’ll take it as if Nico wanted me to go. Besides Nico seemed like he really did want me to be with him. He probably wants moral support because its going to be the first time since he has seen his mother. It cant be easy.   
I walked to the dinning pavilion for breakfast and was stopped by Thalia. She was a good 6 inches shorter than me but that didn't make her any less intimidating. Her hair was longer than the last time I saw her; it was up to her shoulders and it was still spiky as usual. She had a black ring of eyeliner around her eyes and was wearing her usual black attire.   
“Uh hi Thalia, hows the hunters?” I tried to hide the fact that I was slightly afraid.   
“Its fine but there is something else I wanted to talk about or rather someone else” Now I was just plain confused.   
“who?”   
“Nico” Now that took me by surprise. She wanted to talk about Nico.   
“What about him”   
“I think the two of us should sit down and talk don't you think. I think that I might need to help my nephew out” Okay I totally forgot about that fact and I don't want to remember it. Thalia, however, was already taking a seat at the Zeus table and motioned for me to follow. So I did the natural thing and sit across from her. I noticed people were giving us weird looks but didn't say anything because you know this is Thalia after all. Just by looking at her I knew I was going to be in for a long day.   
**************************************************   
I was pissed and that was putting it nicely. She thought that I would hurt Nico. Honestly. Thalia needed to get her shit together. First she thought that me and Nico are in a relationship, as much as I would love that, we weren’t. Then she proceeded to threaten me. I was seriously furious right now and Im pretty sure she knows that because I did just get up and leave quite quickly. Anyways I was on my way to the beach just to take a walk and cool off when I saw Nico jog up next to me.   
“Hey Will, What did Thalia do to you?” He said that in a joking manner but I could see was truly concerned.   
“Nothing really, she just pissed me off, thats all” I heard him snort next to me.   
“She does that a lot” I looked at him and he smiled.   
“I guess you would know seeing as you guys into arguments a lot” Nico shook his head and gave a small laugh.   
“Sure we used to get into arguments all the time but honestly me and her act more like siblings than anything else”   
“Wait so are you saying that the both of you actually don't like killing each other all the time” Nico just smiled and lightly punched me in the arm. The both of us ended up laughing all the way to the beach, which was not that long. The both of us sat down in the sand and just looked towards the water for awhile.   
“So Nico about the invite you gave me earlier are you sure you want me there. I mean its your family” He looked at me for a little bit before answering.   
“Yes I do want you there. It would be nice to have a friend with me” Friend. that word stabbed me in the chest. I’ve just been friend zoned by the one person I had a huge crush on.   
“Friend? But what about Jason or Percy. You guys are good friends.”   
“Its just not the same as having you there.”   
“You just don't want your dad to get pissed.” It came out way harsher than I intended it. Before I knew it Nico got up and left. He was pissed I could tell that much and it looked like he was making his way towards the woods.   
So, I followed him.   
He stopped at a clearing that was peaceful and not anywhere near the path. Maybe thats why Nico liked it; no one would find him unless he wanted to be found.   
“You think I want to be anywhere near my father?!” He was seething now. Great now how am I going to calm him down.   
“No I don't but I want to know why you would pick me over your other friends”   
“Because I like you!” The both of us were inches away and just staring. Nico said something that I was wanting to tell him for years. We just stayed that way with our breath filling the distance. His eyes had something akin to fear or maybe hope. Now I understood everything. He wanted me the way I wanted him but he was afraid that I would not like him. I know because thats how I felt. So I decided I would take a risk something that I wanted to do since I laid eyes on him. I grabbed his arms and kissed him. Full on the lips. It took him awhile before he figured out what was going on and joined in. I let go of his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his arms around my neck. We ended up staying that that for what felt like years. We finally pulled apart for air. He had a slight blush on face and his lips were slightly puffy from the make-out session that we just held. I smiled at him and stroke his cheek with one hand.   
“I like you too Nico. A lot.”   
“I figured” We both just started laughing again. Today couldn't get any better. I finally got Nico and he feels the same way about me as I do about him. I couldn't help but smile at that fact.


	7. Bianca VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't post for so long I had Finals coming up and crap, but here's the latest chapter!

Bianca VII   
I decided to give a tour of the palace to my mother. She was actually astounded by the architecture of the whole place. How the columns went so high you could hardly see them when you look up and how the place had this sort of angelic look to it. Despite what everyone thinks the palace really does looks beautiful. This whole obsidian cage has a light that makes you feel at peace. It feels as if you’re finally happy. That your life is just beginning. The walls and floor radiated this white glow.   
I grabbed my mom by the arm and dragged her down the hall. I was hungry because I skipped lunch so I decided to bring my mom with me to the kitchen. When we got there I quickly went to the fridge and got the ingredients out to make a sandwich. My mother had taken a seat across from me.   
“You need a hand there, Bianca” She was laughing at me I could tell but I just smiled at her anyways.   
After about 15 minutes we had 2 sandwiches done and were sitting down at the dinner table when we heard someone coming. It sounded like 2 people; I could make out my father’s voice but the other voice I didn't know who it was. I could tell my mom was a little confused too. When she was about to ask me who Hades was talking too the door opened. My father was in the lead but it looked like he was talking to someone behind him. My mom got up and patted down her dress; when she looked back up it looked like she stopped breathing. I stood up and looked in the direction she was looking thats when I saw him. Nico. He looked about as tall as our father. He was wearing black jeans, a grey shirt that defined his muscles quite well and his hair was just below his ears. He looked like he spent most of his time in the sun because of the obvious tan he had. He gave us a blinding white smile and waved a little to us.   
“Uh hey guys” it sounded like he was asking a question. His voice was pretty deep that it was hard for me to imagine this guy as my brother. He looked so different. I mean he was most likely a foot taller than me now.   
My mother was the first to react and walked up to him. She hesitantly put a shaking hand on the side of his face as if to see if he was real and not an illusion.   
“Nico, is it really you?” her voice was quite that I had to strain to hear her voice.   
“Ya mom its really me.” Nico now touched her hand that was still pressed to his face and blinked back tears that I saw were about to spill. She hugged him tightly as if she was afraid he was going to disappear; he hugged her back in the same manner. When they released they laughed at each other thats when my brother remembered about me. I was leaning against the table with my arms crossed and tried to look mad.   
“you going to stay there the whole time or are you going to give me a hug?” I just scoffed and looked away. I heard him walking right up to me; he stood in front of me. I just kept my eyes on the ground because I knew that if I looked at him I was going to start crying.   
“Bianca you have no right to be mad at me” the tone he used made me flinched a little bit but I kept my eyes on the ground. Thats when I felt a hand touch my chin and tilt my head up.   
“Bianca look at me” his voice was so quiet. when I looked into his eyes I lost it. I clutched onto his chest and hugged him harshly that it made him take a step back. After a few seconds I felt his arms wrap around me. I was crying into his chest now but he didn't say anything he just rubbed my back. After what felt like an eternity I let go of him and saw that he had some tears on his face. I wiped them away with my thumbs and smiled up at him. He gave me another blinding white smile. I just punched him in the shoulder and laughed. Soon the both of us were laughing like hyenas.   
“You’ve gotten so tall” I told him as we took a seat at the table with out parents. My mom was sitting across Nico and looked like she was trying to remember every detail about him. Nico pulled out a phone and put it on the table after looking at it.   
“what are you expecting a call from your girlfriend?” I asked teasingly after I saw him look at for the third time.   
“No, just a friend.” His words were laced with laugher. He looked between me and my mother before finally asking my father a question.   
“So no catch right?” My father leaned back in his chair and let out an exasperated sigh.   
“No Nico I already told you. No catch.” They looked at each other for a good amont of time before Nico broke away and looked back at us.   
“So is there anything you want to ask me.”   
“ Oh hows Thalia I miss talking to her” He looked like he didn't know how to answer the question before he finally gave me an answer.   
“She’s good as well as her brother”   
“brother?”   
“Yup, she has a younger brother. His name is Jason. He is actually one of my good friends even though he is such an idiot.” He picked up an orange and was starting to peel it.   
“How old is Jason?”   
“Same age as me. 16”   
“and what about Percy?” At this point Nico started laughing.   
“Me and Jason love picking on Percy because he is shorter than us.” I could tell that Jason, Percy, and he get along quite well.   
“Who is Percy, Jason and Thalia?” My mother looked at us with a smile on her face. I was about to answer when Nico beat me to it.   
“Jason and Thalia are siblings and the children of Zeus. Percy is the Son of Poseidon and completely oblivious to everything.”   
“So are you saying there are other children of the Big Three?”   
“Yup” By now my mom was looking at Hades, who was looking everywhere but at her. Nico figured out why she was looking at him that way and promptly started laughing.   
“Mom the oldest wasn't born until 40 years after the oath. I cant believe im going to say this, but dad did the right thing. If we didn't go into hiding we would definitely be killed.” Hades was looking at my brother with a shocked expression that made Nico roll his eyes at him.   
“Don't think I'm going to stand up for you again, this was just a one time deal.” I could see my mom was completely confused at why Nico was so harsh.   
“Nico I think you should a little bit more nicer because mom doesn't know anything” I was looking at him with concern and he just let out an exasperated sigh and fell back in his chair.   
“What on earth are you children talking about?” Mom questioned after awhile.   
“Im not a child!” Nico suddenly roared out. It caught everyone off guard and made my mom jump out of her chair a little. It seemed that Nico realized what he said and looked down quickly.   
“Sorry I didn't mean to lash out at you guys.”   
“Nico…”   
“Look I have to get going, I have some work to do. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at 6:30 and I’ll bring my friend because obviously you need to know everything about my life, Father.”   
Nico gave me and my mother a hug and a glare at my father before leaving.   
“That boy has some serious anger issues” Hades sighed.   
“Gee I wonder where he gets it from” My mom just looked at him with laughter playing in her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
